


Behind Closed Doors

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dad Jack is best Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: Everything was as it should be. Bloodbeads had been stocked on, the Lost weren’t causing trouble, revenants at home base were enjoying the weekend off, and Louis had his face buried between the legs of his adorable, squirming little hero.(a.k.a., what do you do when you're trying not to let dad find out your boyfriend is sucking you off)
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up -- mild spoilers all around! If you've got past cathedral of the sacred blood or otherwise spoiled by media already, you good.
> 
> And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why you should have focused when studying for finals instead of getting distracted and writing what I lovingly call the 'Fellas, is it gay to have your boyfriend blowing you while you try to talk to your dad' fic  
> No beta....we die like, uh, lose our haze like revenants.

Everything was as it should be. Bloodbeads had been stocked on, the Lost weren’t causing trouble, revenants at home base were enjoying the weekend off to wash away their fatigue in this little window of peace inside the Gaol of the Mist…

…And Louis had his face buried between the legs of his adorable, squirming little hero.

He still couldn’t believe how quickly things had shifted from what started out as a strategy meeting for their next expedition, but he supposed they’d missed each other too much to care. Now, the hero was  _ right _ where Louis wanted him to be — pressed against the door, jeans peeled off to his ankles, and one hand tangling itself up on Louis’s wavy hair as whispered, breathless moans escaped his lips and his eyelids fluttered shut in pure bliss. 

Louis could seldom take his eyes off the sight; it turned him on way too much to see this side of his hero — the side he, and he alone had been given the opportunity to see. After all, they’d been hiding their relationship from the others, so their little, occasional tryst were always a rare treat that could only be done in-between expeditions and strategy meetings. And Louis planned to make the  _ most _ out of each one of them.

He was caressing the back of his hero’s thigh, when suddenly—

_ Knock, knock.  _

The two revenants froze in their tracks.

“Kid?”

They exchanged a look.  _ Jack? _

“You in?” Came another set of knock. 

It took the two revenants a moment’s pause to decide what to do. Jack? At a time like  _ this _ ? Silently, they both agreed that the best thing would have been to stay silent and pretend nobody was around —  _ except… _ in the moment, how brilliant of them, they’d  _ forgotten to lock the door _ . Were they willing to risk the possibility of Jack coming in to check if no one answered? No, of course not. This was  _ Jack  _ they were talking about, after all.

(Jack, as in, the Hunter, the revenant who once seemed like their enemy but turned out to be an ally who was strangely overprotective of his former subordinate; Jack, the only person who everyone knew could and  _ would  _ turn Louis into ash within the first five minutes of discovering he was going out with said former subordinate….  _ That _ Jack.)

So the hero steadied his breathing, discreetly, before answering: “Um, y-yes, si— uh, I mean, something up?”

“Oh, you’re actually not asleep,” remarked Jack from the other side of the door, sounding genuinely surprised. “There’s a bit I wanted to discuss, actually. Mind if I come i—“

“ **_NO!_ ** ”

The other side went silent, but both the hero and Louis could already imagine Jack’s shocked face — probably not as shocked as how the hero’s looked like after that outburst, though.

“N-No — sorry — I mean, I’m, uh…“ the hero began, looking around wildly for an excuse. “....tiiidying up my stuff right now. And it’s, uh, all over the floor. So I’d, um…appreciate if you don’t, open the door right now…?

“I…see.” came Jack’s voice once again, sounding miraculously convinced. Somewhat.

“A-Anyway, did something come up?”

“Not particularly,” Jack sighed. “But since you’re a successor now, there’re certain things you should know that can affect your bloodthirst.”

“Oh, okay,” the hero replied. Now he felt a little bad about being…preoccupied. “I’ll…look for you once I’m done tidying up, then. How long will you be at home ba—  _ Eek!” _

Jerking back with an ungraceful yelp, the hero quickly glanced down with an  _ are-you-serious?! _ look on his face. Apparently, Louis had decided this to be a good time to resume his activity down below, silently stroking the sensitive skin of his lover’s inner thigh; their eyes met, but the revenant leader simply smirked and kissed his partner’s dick, eliciting even more involuntary flinches from the hero, who by now had to cover his mouth lest he let any lewd sounds escape.

“You good, kid?” Jack asked after a few moments, concerned. 

“F-Fine! I’m fi—“ the hero took a sharp breath when he felt Louis’s tongue on him.  _ Fuck. _ “Just, uh, s-saw a spider coming down, a-ahaha…”

This time, Jack didn’t seem so convinced, but not so much that he was willing to ask, either.

“...Right. Anyway, as I was saying—“ He continued nonetheless, while the hero started pushing at his leader’s shoulder with his other hand on the other side of the door, trying to get him to stop. “These are things we’re gonna need to sit down and talk about before your next expedition. If possible, I’d like to have Amamiya around as well—“

_ Oh, he’s more than around, captain.  _ Thought the hero sarcastically as he struggled to focus on  _ anything else  _ but the revenant between his legs.

“—But if you’re busy right now, I’ll try to swing by again tomorrow. Sounds good to you?”

“Y-Yeah, perfect,” said the hero, as unwaveringly as possible. “I’ll…a-ask Louis about it later. Thanks, Ja—  _ Aack _ !”

_ You’ve gotta be kidding me.  _ Was all the hero could think when, once he’s glanced down again to confirm, he felt Louis taking him into his mouth. After bobbing his head a few times, he started playing with his balls, too, and it took the hero all his might not to scream right then and there. Fuck, he was getting  _ so  _ close… 

“Hey, you really okay, kid?” Came Jack’s concerned and slightly questioning voice.  _ Again _ . “Did you trip on something? Want me to call Eva?”

“N-No, nono, I-I’m fhine, really!” The hero replied, panicking slightly as he reaffirmed with himself that he was not, in fact, fine. “I-I’m just a l-little a-a— _ ah— _ uh, allergic to dust, remember? I-I’ll be fi…ne.”

Jack didn’t seem thoroughly convinced, but must’ve decided to leave it at that. “...If you say so, then.” He said. “But if you feel the slightest bit off, make sure to tell somebody. We’re all doomed if you frenzy. Got it?”

The hero was barely paying attention when Jack had gotten to that last part. He’d been leaning to Louis’s shoulder for dear life and bit down on his lips to not let any moan escape by now, but the pace Louis had set, the warmth of his mouth and the sensation of his slender fingers teasing him all over — it was all starting to get unbearable. The hero had to bite down on his own hand to not let any voice escape him as the pleasure reached its peak — he couldn’t hold it anymore —  _ fuck— _

“Kid?” Came Jack’s voice again when there was no answer.

“Y-Ye—“ the hero swallowed, steadying his breath before answering. “Yes…sir…”

He heard a huff and finally —  _ finally  _ — the sound of Jack turning on his heels, heading away from the living quarters. “See you tomorrow, then.”

Once Jack’s footsteps had completely disappeared, the hero immediately turned to look at his partner, flustered and still breathing heavily when he exclaimed: 

“WHAT IN THE  **WORLD** WERE YOU THINKI—?!!“

But that was as far as he went before Louis, who had stood back up, pulled him into a kiss. The revenant leader shoved what remained of his hero’s cum into his own mouth, which caused the hero to gag and reflexively pushed him away, coughing.

“Christ,” The hero began, after his coughs had died down. “That’s horrible.”

Louis smirked. “It’s yours, you know.”

“That doesn’t… Ugh, how’d you even manage to swallow this stuff— wait. DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he suspected anything in the end,” Louis reassured, but still with that playful glint in his eyes. “Relax, it’ll be alright.”

“ _ ‘Alright _ ?!’” The hero blurted out, not relaxed at all. “We were almost found out! By  _ Jack _ , no less! You were  _ THIS  _ close to being ash right now! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YAKUMO??!”

“And they say  _ I’m _ the worrywart,” Louis chuckled, looking thoroughly amused by his hero’s reaction. Then he did his usual ritual; touching his forehead with the hero’s as he said, firmly; “Look, even if he did find out, I’d still take responsibility, alright? And if that includes coming back to you alive, then I’ll do it. Does that sound good to you?”

The hero blinked, but turned his face away as a slight blush started forming on his cheeks. “...I really can’t tell if you’re flirting or just being dense, sometimes.”

Louis chuckled. “Well, if you  _ really _ want to see me flirt…”

Pulling the hero by the waist, Louis turned and guided them both around until he could push the hero onto the bed. He crawled along on top, then, and whispered directly into his hero’s ears:

“...Ready for round two, my love?”


End file.
